Sargent Diddy Kong
by DiddyKF1
Summary: The long wait has finally ended! It's time to see how well Diddy Kong could do as a cop that specializes in stopping street racers! Rated T for language, street violence and brief drug references. None of the drug references in this story relate to Diddy Kong. There will be plenty of street racers vs. cops action in this Diddy Kong/Need For Speed style crossover!
1. The First Pursuit

At long last, the long-awaited story has begun! The wait is over! We've all seen Diddy Kong be a great hero many times before, but let's see how good he can be as a Sargent in the police force stopping street racers!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

FIRST PURSUIT

The Mushroom City. A place that's always been busy, particularly during the night. The streets are always crowded with traffic jams, with many vehicles that would be strange to us, but not to them. It's always a beautiful sight to see the windows of office buildings and street lights brighten up the streets of the downtown area during the dark night hours.

MarioKart activity had not been very frequent in the area as it had used to be, and, unfortunately, that would eventually open the door for some illegal street racing action to unfold on some of the least-patrolled streets of the city. Unknown anonymous fugitives would gather in private meetings in areas where there were no cops and hold illegal street races. Sometimes, the racing would unleash into the more crowded streets of Mushroom City. That's when the cops first became aware of this shady activity.

The cops would constantly try to stop these racers in their tracks and get them into prison, but whenever a pursuit broke out, the racers would always have the cops beaten. It seemed that the sound of a siren or the sight of red and blue flashing lights would energize the racers and make them feel stronger against them, as just about every move they did would be enough to give the cops a taste of their own medicine.

Overtime, the news spread to other parts of Nintendo worlds, including Peach's Mushroom Kingdom, Donkey Kong Island and WarioWare, Inc. The Mushroom City Police Department eventually got to the point where they needed a replacement officer, since one of their best officers had decided to retire.

The MCPD tried out multiple video game stars, but none of them seemed to show that they could stop street racers in their tryouts.

Eventually, just as they were about to lose hope, a young monkey with a red shirt with yellow stars on it and a red baseball cap bearing the Nintendo logo, and with a prehensile tail showed up one night and asked for a tryout. The MCPD didn't feel so sure at first because of his small size, his relatively young age (somewhere between 12 and 14) and his not-so-good muscle strength. However, this little monkey was determined to prove something, so they let him in.

While he was in there, he revealed his name as 'Diddy Kong', a name that many of the officers had already known as a video game hero from Donkey Kong Island. Soon after, he stated that he was concerned about these stories about street racers and wanted to do something about it. The PD put him on the list of tryouts for stopping street racers and loaned him a small Japanese compact car and he did very well by all means.

Diddy was accepted into the squad, quickly learned the police pursuit codes, and soon after he was on a mission to stop these street racers in a special police uniform. Now in a Nissan 370Z police car, he had no luck on the first day, but soon after, one night he gazed at what looked like a private meeting. He stopped his car somewhere where no one could see him. Diddy listened closely with his scanner and found out that they were about to have a street race, and it would start in less than an hour.

"Dispatch, … this is unit 469. I've just come across some fugitives and have been listening on my scanner. Word is that they'll be illegal street racing beginning in less than an hour," said Diddy on his radio, "I'd like to have some available units do some more cover in the area."

He waited for a reply.

"Roger, 469. Detailing units now," said the dispatch on his radio.

Diddy continued to spy on the conversation while waiting for more cops to arrive. At one point, he almost got spotted, but slowly reversed his car away from the scene to avoid being sighted. He came to a stop just inches behind where he was before, just as two more units quietly stopped behind him.

"Dispatch, 469? This is Charlie 39. We've got some units coming in to surround the area. We'll be ready for them when they start their nonsense."

"Roger, 39," said Diddy, "I'm still listening in."

Then, one of the fugitives said, "Just in case those cops come by, I've brought along a very nasty surprise!"

"Really? What is it?" asked another.

"I'll show you!"

Diddy's concern grew at a considerably high level when hearing those words.

The first fugitive came back with what looked like a high-powered weapon that could be strapped onto a car.

"Ultra high-powered EMP!" he said.

The other fugitives laughed with pleasure.

"How did you manage to get one of those? They are so frickin' rare!" said another fugitive.

"I have my ways of sneaking into places and finding the best weapons the world can find!"

Diddy felt very nervous, indeed.

"Uh, … guys," he said on his radio, "I've just learned that they've got the best and rarest EMP in the world, and it sounded like they're gonna use it on us!"

"Well, then, 469, we'll just have to make sure we can avoid it if they do use it," came a reply on his radio.

"Dude, a single hit with this thing can blow a cop car into a million pieces!" said the first fugitive.

The other fugitives laughed.

"These certainly don't sound like people who belong in Mushroom City at all," said Diddy to himself.

Eventually, another two thirds of an hour went by, and the fugitives were ready to begin their street race.

Some of the cops invaded the facility that the fugitives had been using to investigate the weapons. Others, including Diddy, were sent to hiding places on side streets to prepare themselves to shutdown the race.

As soon as the race had begun, the cops were ready. Just as the racers passed by the hiding spots, the cops came out with their lights on and their sirens wailing.

"Oh, shit, we got cops! Cops! Cops!" said one of the racers.

"We'll do whatever it takes to shake them off!" said another.

As the cops began their chase, a dispatch call came:

"Attention all units! Attention all units! We have a high-speed 510 situation involving multiple units in pursuit of a pack of street racers heading eastbound on Yoshi Avenue heading towards Moonview Highway. Additional units please head up to the area. This is a Code 3 situation!"

Multiple units came on radio responses to indicate that they were on their way to assist.

As the chase spread onto Moonview Highway, the racers were having a hard time against the cops. As they approached the tunnel, one of the racers was forced into the back of a Moo Moo Dairy truck!

"11-25! 11-25!" yelled a cop on his radio, "A racer just crashed into the back of a dairy truck! Both vehicles appear to be immobilized. I need another unit over here to arrest this suspect. I'm gonna do a 10-45 on the truck driver!"

"Roger, Adam 29! This is Adam 31, I'm stopping by your situation now!" came a reply to his call.

While that was going on, the three remaining racers had nine units in hot pursuit.

Just then, the leading racer was sideswiped by another cop and he absentmindedly pressed a red button next to his police scanner.

A flashing light came out of the back of his dark blue-silver Mazda RX-7.

"EMP! WARNING! EMP!" yelled another cop directly behind the Mazda.

"All units on the chase proceed with caution!" said another unit.

Diddy drove by and realized what it was.

"IT'S THE ULTRA HIGH-POWERED EMP! PULL BACK! PULL BACK!" yelled Diddy to his fellow units.

Or so he thought it was EMP?

Just as Diddy was pulling up alongside the Mazda, he realized that the EMP was actually a fake system, and it was revealed at the last possible second to be a road bomb!

"WHAT THE-!?" said Diddy, terrified.

But for his fellow units, it was too late.

While Diddy was able to swerve his car almost into the wall on the right-hand side, the fake EMP (or so-called road bomb) blew up the second and third racers, all of the other cops on the chase and several other vehicles in the tunnel!

"IS ANYONE OKAY!?" yelled Diddy on his radio.

There came no reply.

"I REPEAT: IS ANYONE OKAY!?"

Still no reply. Diddy was now alone in his pursuit against the last remaining racer in the Mazda RX-7.

"Dispatch, 10-80! 10-80! The last remaining racer just blew up a bunch of innocent victims in the Moonview Highway tunnel including all of my backup! I am the only one left in this chase! 10-33! 10-33! Do you have anymore units available!? Those poor people may need help in there, and I'll need help with this guy!"

"Affirmative, 469! I'm sending some units into the tunnel to do some 10-45s, and I'll have some more units ready to assist you in about two minutes!" replied the dispatch.

Diddy almost felt like panicking.

"I don't know if I can wait for that long!" he yelled in his radio.

"That is the best I can do! I'm detailing units right now as we speak!"

Diddy didn't feel sure about it.

"Dispatch, this is Charlie 54! I'm just off the highway down at the forest exit near the west tollbooth. I'll be turning onto the highway now! I should catch up to your situation in about a moment!" came a reply on Diddy's radio.

"At least someone's still available," said Diddy to himself, sounding annoyed.

As Diddy chased the remaining fugitive towards the forest exit, there was another ramp that led to the west tollbooth back into the city. As the two headed towards the tollbooth, a Mitsubishi Lancer cop car came rushing out of the exit ramp with his lights and siren on.

"469, this is Charlie 54! I'm right behind you and ready to assist!" came a voice on Diddy's radio.

"Roger, 54!" said Diddy, "Let's try a 10-75!"

The two cops tried to overtake the Mazda, but he wouldn't let either one of them past.

Diddy then pulled up alongside, but then the fugitive sideswiped Diddy's car and almost made him crash.

"505! Repeat: 505! The suspect just sideswiped my car! I'm about to fall back. Charlie 54, do something!" yelled Diddy.

"That's affirmative, 469!" said his lone partner, "I'll try to P.I.T. him!"

Diddy's partner drove his Mitsubishi Lancer into the side of the fugitive's Mazda and tried to force him into the wall, but the fugitive's driving force was too strong for the Lancer, and the Mitsubishi was forced into the left-side wall and totaled with a smoking engine upon impact.

As Diddy sped by the wrecked Mitsubishi, he realized that he was alone … AGAIN!

"10-50! I repeat: 10-50!" yelled the Mitsubishi cop, "PC DOWN! I've got smoke! Unit down!"

"Dispatch: 469, do you still have the suspect on your sight?" asked the dispatch on Diddy's radio.

"Yeah, this is still Code 3, but I'm by myself again!" replied Diddy, "I'll need another 10-83 again! This bastard's giving me a very hard time! I want assistance of any kind A.S.A.P.!"

"10-4, 469! I'm clearing up units now!" replied the dispatch.

The Mazda swerved into the next exit that headed towards the downtown area's most crowded streets, and Diddy followed, still in pursuit.

Then, the fugitive pressed a yellow button next to his gear-shifter.

Some of the systems on Diddy's dashboard flickered and shut off into pitch black.

"DISPATCH, I'VE JUST HAD SOME OF MY SYSTEMS GO DOWN IN PITCH BLACK!" yelled Diddy in an extremely furious rage! "MY SYSTEMS ARE DOWN, CAN YOU COPY!?"

"Dispatch to all units: We are reading a disruption to the communications system. The suspect has just activated a jammer. You are on your own until we can get back online. We are re-routing system operations now."

Diddy was scared and raging at the same time. There was nothing that could help him now! He had to stop this guy alone whether he liked it or not!

Diddy tried to activate his EMP, but his EMP system was also disabled.

Diddy screamed as loud as ever he could at his windshield and stomped his right foot on the gas pedal as hard as ever he could.

As they approached the next intersection, he pulled up alongside the Mazda and sideswiped it as hard as his Nissan's strength would be able to.

The Mazda was forced into a spin, sliding sideways and almost hitting the front of a bus.

Diddy reversed quickly and drove up in front of the Mazda. Diddy shut his eyes and smashed the front of the Mazda with every piece of strength he and his car had left. There came a loud bang and the sound of an engine blowing up.

Diddy opened his eyes and saw smoke coming from the hood of the Mazda.

"Dispatch: This is unit 469. I just forced the suspect into a head-on collision with my car. There's smoke coming from under the hood of his car. I think he might be done," he radioed.

"Roger, 469. Go ahead with the 10-16 and 10-29."

"10-4," said Diddy, and he got out of his car and walked up to the right-side door of the Mazda.

Diddy knocked on the window of the fugitive's Mazda.

The suspect did nothing.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR, … NOOWW!" yelled Diddy, pointing his peanut popgun at the window.

The suspect still just sat there in the driving seat of his totaled car.

Suddenly, there came the sound of more sirens, followed by the sight of flashing red and blue lights, as more cops came to the scene and surrounded the Mazda. The sirens stopped as the cars did, with a final low wail along with the sound of brakes.

Several of the cop cars' doors opened with officers running towards the Mazda with guns in their hands.

Another officer came out with a loudspeaker: "THIS IS THE POLICE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! GET OUT OF THE CAR IMMEDIATELY!"

Under pressure, the fugitive slowly opened the door and stepped out of his car. Diddy grabbed him by the wrists and wrestled some handcuffs out of his belt.

The fugitive tried to wrestle his arms out of Diddy's grasp, but then Diddy punched the back of his head with every bit of strength his usually weak muscles could muster. The suspect was knocked unconscious despite Diddy's weak muscle strength.

Diddy then put the handcuffs on the fugitive's wrists and stepped into the car to check for evidence of the fugitive being a wanted suspect.

Diddy was shocked at what he found in the car's glove box. There were multiple weapons, illegal drugs, schedules of (illegal) street races and strategy papers on stopping cops. However, what shocked Diddy most of all was a small piece of paper which (as he opened it) revealed that it was this man's plan to take over the streets of Mushroom City, kill off the entire Police Department and try to prevent MarioKart events from ever being held in these parts again. It also revealed him to be the leader of a gang of fugitives that had held a grudge against the MCPD for many years.

"Guys, … I somehow cannot believe what I've just read on this piece of paper!" Diddy showed his fellow officers the piece of paper.

As the suspect was taken into the back of one of the cop cars, the officers read over the piece of paper for close examinations.

"Dispatch, this is Charlie 16. 10-15. Suspect is now in custody. 10-15, suspect in custody," echoed a radio message with almost as much reverberation as a loudspeaker.

"I've also noticed some illegal weapons and some illegal drugs in his glove box," said Diddy.

Another officer stepped into the car to examine the weapons and the drugs.

"AK-47s, BB-guns, marijuana, alcohol, cigarettes and many other substances and weapons that are illegal in these parts," he said.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait, wait! Look what I've just read over here!" said the officer with the paper in his hand.

"What is it?" asked Diddy.

"I have just read this name on the upper right hand side of the first page! It says, 'Katzuri Suzuki'," said the officer.

"Woah," said another officer, "Wait a minute! Isn't Katzuri Suzuki the name of the man who is claimed to be the most wanted street racer in this city?"

"Yeah, it's been that way for the last eleven years. It is often rumored that there is a green streak across the door of his car with a signature that reads 'Katzuri – All who roam the streets shall suffer.'"

Diddy took a flashlight and closely looked at the door of the Mazda. Just below the window read:

'Katzuri – 街を歩き回る人々すべてが苦しむものとします。'

(A/N: I used Google Translate for this one.)

"Ugh! What do these markings mean?" wondered Diddy. He couldn't speak Japanese.

Another officer stood next to him and read the markings.

"I can speak Japanese. I think I know what this means," he said.

He slowly read through the symbols.

"All … who … roam … the … streets … shall … suffer," he said aloud as he read the symbols.

"What!?" yelled Diddy.

"You don't mean it's … -" began another officer before stopping in his tracks.

"Yep. It is indeed Katzuri Suzuki," said the translating officer.

"You don't mean to say that I … I -" Diddy was very shocked.

"Yes, Diddy. You've just apprehended the most wanted street racer in Mushroom City!" said the translating officer.

"Dispatch to 469," came a voice in Diddy's walkie-talkie, "Requesting update on 10-29."

Diddy pulled out his walkie-talkie:

"10-29F and 10-29V. This Mazda that I've stopped turns out to be Katzuri Suzuki, … uh, … rumored to be the most wanted street racer in Mushroom City. I've read a small piece of paper from his car's glove box and it all confirms the necessary information. I'll do an 11-10 on it and have it sent back to the PD A.S.A.P.. We're gonna need an 11-85 to bring the car in as well."

"10-4, 469. Tow truck will be on the way shortly," replied the dispatch.

Diddy didn't know what to say next. He couldn't believe what he had just accomplished. He had just arrested the most wanted street racer in all of Mushroom City … ALL WITH HIS OWN HANDS! He surely didn't know what to expect when he would return to the PD late that night. His face was sweating and he could feel some chills running down his spine. Oh, how nervous he felt, it must have been unbearable. He was only a rookie, yet it seemed as if he had already 'defeated the final boss'.

Late that night, when Diddy returned to the PD, he was highly praised for his heroism. In the days that followed Katzuri's arrest, Diddy began to be recognized as something more than just a 'Donkey Kong Country' hero and a racing champion: a brave cop who was never afraid to back down.

Eventually, after only four months, Diddy received a well-deserved promotion to Sargent of the Mushroom City Police Department. From now on, whenever there was a day in which the MCPD needed him, he would always be referred to as 'Sargent Diddy'.

Diddy was also given a 2009 Nissan GT-R SpecV. He decided to personalize it by painting it dark red and put some yellow stars on the sides of the car that resembled those on his trademark red shirt.

Despite Katzuri's arrest, more street racers turned up in Mushroom City and tried to repeat what he had done, but whenever Diddy's dark Nissan showed up and flashed it's red and yellow lights at them, he became their worst nightmare. Every street racer in the area named Diddy Kong as the most feared cop in the whole county!

However, there soon came one particular racer who was not afraid of cops, and possibly not afraid of Diddy!

Could this mysterious racer become a new enemy for Diddy Kong? Find out in future chapters!


	2. A New Racer Appears

This is where Dixie comes in, as well as a new racer whom Diddy will eventually have a grudge against. From here, things are only beginning to look interesting!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

A NEW RACER APPEARS

Things had been quiet on the streets of Mushroom City ever since Diddy Kong earned his position as the Sargent of the Mushroom City Police Department and wiped out all of the street racers into custody. No one bothered to start private street racing clubs illegally due to the fear they had of Diddy.

At this point, weeks had gone by since the last street racer seen on the streets was arrested, but things can't be quiet forever, right?

One evening, on the blazing sunset hours, a strange-looking car was seen rushing down the high-speed straight of Moonview Highway towards the city. Its entire body was in carbon fiber, and its aerodynamics made it look like a stealth fighter. The front of the car looked like a Lamborghini Reventón while the back made it look like a fan car, with a spinning fan in the back that resembled that of Gran Turismo's Red Bull cars.

Just before it approached the Mushroom City exit, the speed of the car was reported to be 257 miles per hour, according to the radar!

_Meanwhile …_

Diddy Kong was relaxing with his new partner, Dixie, in his Nissan GT-R SpecV by the south end of the downtown area.

Dixie is Diddy's girlfriend. She wears a pink berret and has beautiful, long golden hair. Over her pink shirt was a police uniform that made her look like a cop whom you wouldn't want to mess with! She was also wearing sunglasses.

Diddy had recently chosen Dixie as his partner in case the street racers would ever return. However, because Dixie was only a rookie officer in the ranks of the MCPD, she could only work part-time with her boyfriend, while Diddy worked every day except for Sundays. Apparently, today was not a Sunday.

Just then, a dispatch call came up on Diddy's radio:

"Attention all units, we have reports of a vehicle traveling at a very high rate of speed, last seen on Moonview Highway heading towards the Downtown area. Units in the area, please head up to that location."

Diddy was quick to respond:

"Dispatch, this is Sargent Kong. Can you give me details on the make and model?"

"Caller did not get a good look at the vehicle, although it was believed to be entirely dark silver."

"That's all I need to know," said Diddy, and he smoked his tires coming out of his resting place, with Dixie riding with him.

Dixie didn't feel so sure that Diddy could tell what vehicle they were looking for.

"What do you mean, that's all you need to know?" she asked Diddy.

"Don't worry, Dix," replied Diddy, "I'm pretty good at identifying street racers. I know whether it's one or not when I see one going over the speed limit."

"Well, … if you say so," said Dixie.

"I'm sure I know what I'm doing," said Diddy.

Diddy hurried his Nissan over to the area where the mysterious street racer was about to enter.

_Meanwhile …_

Back on Moonview Highway, the speeding exotic car turned onto the exit that led straight to Mushroom City. The sunset in the yellow skies made the whole place look impossible for vision, but he appeared to be going very well under the bright yellow sunset.

Seconds later, he found himself about to enter the downtown area.

He smashed through the tollbooth and still kept on going, not caring what he did. Traffic turned into a real challenge that even he wasn't afraid of!

Roughly a minute later, as he was about to cross a 4-way intersection, a dark red Nissan GT-R with flashing red and yellow lights came rushing out from one of the side streets, and did a power slide right in front of the speeding car! This forced the racer to slam his brakes and screech sideways to a stop. The Nissan also stopped right in front of the racer's car.

Less than five seconds after the stop, the police car's door opened and out came Diddy Kong. He looked at the racer's car and took his sunglasses off. As he made his way to the driver's side door, Dixie also came out of Diddy's car.

The racer rolled down his driver side window as Diddy approached him.

The racer himself looked like an American who had flown here to Mushroom City, for reasons unknown to Diddy.

Diddy took out his Sargent badge and showed it to the racer, revealing himself to be the Sargent, and snickered.

"Oh, man," snickered Diddy, "Did you pick the wrong street to run on?"

Diddy took a look around the car's interior. Everything appeared to be racing equipment, which would have made it illegal for road use.

"This … this is a nice car," said Diddy in amazement, "Gauges, shifter, wheel, … a fan in the back, … the looks of a stealth fighter … -"

Diddy put his eyes back on the racer.

"Is this all for show or is there something I should know about?" asked Diddy.

The racer did not respond to Diddy's question.

Dixie came up from behind Diddy.

"I'd like to take a little peek … under that engine compartment in the back," said Dixie.

"Good idea," laughed Diddy. He turned back to the racer, "Let me tell you what's about to happen. We're gonna take your car, tear it apart, and see if it's street legal."

Diddy turned back to Dixie.

"You know, are there any odds that it isn't?" he asked her, "Get a wrecker down here."

Dixie gave the racer an evil smile, "Looks like your racing days are over."

Diddy turned back to the racer as Dixie pulled out her cellphone.

"Let me let you in on a little secret," said Diddy, lowering his voice to a whispering tone, "Street racing in Mushroom City is finished. I've got a beautiful little surprise that's gonna tear you guys apart, from the inside out."

With that, Diddy grabbed the door's handle and pulled the door open.

"Now get out of the car!" ordered Diddy.

The racer did nothing.

Just then, the two Kongs were abruptly interrupted by another dispatch call.

"Attention, patrol division, units are in a high speed pursuit of multiple vehicles aggressively evading custody. Units in the area directed to clear and head up to provide cover."

Dixie pointed a finger at the racer and quickly hurried back to Diddy's car.

"C'mon, Dids. We do have a new group of street racers invading this city after all," called Dixie.

Diddy was very angry from hearing that.

In his anger, he shoved the racer's car door closed, with no choice but to let him go and shift his focus on the other racers whom had interfered with his apprehension of this guy.

He was not going to leave without a final word to this racer, however.

"Next time, … you won't be so lucky," Diddy said in his frustration.

And with that, he pulled his own car keys out of his pocket, and as he walked back to his car, he scrapped his keys against the racer's door, creating a pin stripe dent on the car's carbon fiber body.

He blew the paint off his key and gazed at the dent he had just put on the racer's car.

"Nice pinstripe," said Diddy, having officially pronounced his grudge against this dark racer, and he walked back to his Nissan.

Seconds later, the two Kongs sped away and were quickly gone, and the racer was right back to speeding down the streets of the downtown area, but it wouldn't be the last time that those two met.

* * *

I'll have some more information about this new racer revealed in later chapters. Until then, see ya later!


End file.
